


Llegó el momento

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El bebé va a nacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llegó el momento

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Adormecido, Ianto pasó la mano por el otro lado de la cama. Estaba caliente pero vacío. Jack se encontraba cada vez peor, tanto el Doctor como él sabían que estaba aguantando mucho. Probablemente, el Capitán estaba vomitando otra vez en el baño adjunto a su habitación en la TARDIS. Lo que la nave había construido para ellos era asombroso, y respondía a todas sus necesidades. Pero tan solo el nacimiento de su hija podría acabar con el sufrimiento del inmortal. Ianto se incorporó, dispuesto a buscar a su amado, pero antes de que se levantara de la cama, la puerta del baño se abrió y Jack salió. Llevaba una bata corta atada e iba descalzo. Se agarró al marco de la puerta para no caer. Estaba pavorosamente pálido, ojeroso, y parecía tener dificultades para respirar. El miedo dejó helado a Ianto.

—Ianto… No puedo más…

Un reguero de sangre se deslizaba por el interior de la pierna del Capitán. Con una última mirada cargada de confusión y dolor, Jack empezó a caer. Ianto saltó de la cama, lo levantó en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo y empezó a correr llamando al Doctor a gritos.


End file.
